Carl Wheezer
Carlton Ulysses "Carl" Wheezer is a major character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. Description Carl likes to eat, and this caused him to be overweight (though that could just be natural, since his parents are tubby as well). When his parents expanded their cable line-up, Carl found himself focusing on a channel devoted to llamas and a show about a superhero called Llama Boy the Super Hero. He has adored llamas ever since, going so far as to join a fan club, the Llama Love Society (which he likely created, since he is shown to be the only member). He even turned into a llama once. He is allergic to almost everything, and has asthma. Carl often unknowingly gives Jimmy his brilliant ideas. It is revealed in "The Incredible Shrinking Town" that he took ventriloquist lessons, and that he can virtually imitate and sound just like everyone. It is also a hinted that he has some sort of dislike for Sheen, even though he's one of his best friends. Carl enjoys playing a video game called Llamapalooza. It is also revealed in "I Dream of Jimmy" and "Carl Wheezer, Boy Genius" that he is actually self-conscious about his unintelligence, and envious of Jimmy and wants to steal his life. Carl seems to specifically envy Jimmy's IQ and all the attention he gets from girls and is always upset that Jimmy makes him test his inventions, since he is sometimes harmed. Evil Side *In "I Dream of Jimmy", he secretly dreams of Jimmy being his servant and tortures and mocks him in front of their class. In his dream, he is a genius and Jimmy is unintelligent, so Carl makes him look like a fool in front of the class and forces him to test inventions. *In "Stranded", he secretly hoards food while his friends are starving. Libby and Sheen become angry with him and try to throw him overboard, after they see if he has more food on him. *Carl became the main antagonist in "Carl Wheezer, Boy Genius". He betrays Jimmy for a chance with a girl he's never met, and starts verbally abusing him, even after the many times Jimmy saves his life. When Jimmy saves Carl for the third time, Carl blames Jimmy for everything (even though he was highly responsible) and pins all his insecurities on Jimmy. *Sometimes, Carl stalks Judy to the point where he apparently wants to do away with Hugh. Appearance Carl is characterized by his large, almost pear shaped head with small black, fairly close-together eyes. He has thick, short brown hair which forms clump like structures of varying sizes at the top of his head, as well with eyebrows of the same color/texture. His body and face show that he is overweight, as they are round and don't reveal much about skeletal structure, though his arms and legs don't seem to have stored so much fat. He wears large, circular glasses and has a round short, yet broad nose. He wears a short sleeved yellow and red vertically striped shirt, under a pair of orange suspenders, which connect to his green trousers. He also wears a pair of what appears to be tanned loafers. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang